Hail to the King
by Dark-Minded Hetalian
Summary: In a land controlled by greedy kings and stunningly hot princes, Alice gets caught in the middle of a centuries' old feud between two kingdoms- the kingdom of Assiur, and the Kingdom of Ynamerg. WARNING: Contains feeding and other fetishes
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Family,_

_I miss you all so much. The King has given me little free time these last few weeks, and I apologize for my lack of contact. Is there any word of Mathias? Has he returned from Kramned yet? If you see him, tell him I love him and miss him. I am alright, and I hope the gold I am earning is serving the family well. The last months earnings are enclosed._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Alice turned her head towards the window, seeing that the sun of a new day was rising. She waited a few moments for the ink on her letter to dry, then folded it up and stuck it in an envelope with the gold she had made over the course of four weeks. She dressed in her mid drift burgundy top with her same-colored ankle-length skirt and black flats, then hurried out of the servants quarters and to the main gate. The mail carrier was just leaving the gates when she hurried over. "Sir, wait!" she called. The man turned and reached his hand out. She stuck her hand through the bars of the gate and handed it to him, thanking him and hurrying back inside.

She went to the dumbwaiter to get the breakfast for her Master and hurriedly arranged it on the cart. Alice wheeled the cart to the Master bedroom where and knocked on the door. There was a yawn from inside, then a mumbled, "Who is it…?"

"It is Alice, your royal highness. Your breakfast is ready," she told him.

"Is it morning already?" he yawned. She could hear the bed creak as he sat up. "Come in Miss Alice." Alice opened the door and wheeled the cart into the King's room. The shirtless royalty in front of her stretched, showing a tremendously fat, pale, and hairy belly and she looked down, handing him his food.

"Good Morning, Master Ivan, your majesty" she said sweetly and politely.

King Ivan touched her chin with his stubby, meaty finger and forced her to look up at his round, plump face. "Miss Alice, do you not know to look at a person when addressing them, especially royalty?" he questioned in a purr, his violet eyes shining and one eyebrow raised.

She gapped and stepped back a bit, curtsying. "My sincere apologies, your majesty," she said quickly. Alice tilted her head to the side when he chuckled.

"I am only fooling you, my love," he told her. He moved over a bit. "Come lay with me, Miss Alice."

"I-I really must get back to the kitchen—"

"Alice," he said more sternly. She straightened up and nodded. Alice got into the bed with the King and cuddled against him once he had lay down. "Alice, my love, when are you going to allow me to have you in bed?"

She stiffened and blushed. This wasn't the first time the King had asked this of her, but she still didn't know how to answer it. "Y-Your Majesty, I am engaged to another man," she said simply, trying her best not to sound offended. Ivan simply smiled and kissed her neck. "A-And what will people think of a man and woman having premarital intercourse?"

Ivan stopped suddenly. "Miss Alice…May I ask you something?" he said.

She looked up at him. "Y-Yes of course, your royal highness," she agreed.

He sat up and took her hand. "Will you accept my hand in marriage? Will you become my Queen?" he asked. She looked taken aback.

"F-Forgive me, your majesty…I do not know what to say," she breathed, getting nervous. "I-I cannot marry someone who simply wishes to have me in bed. W-While I am flattered by your offer—" His grip on her hand tightened and she blushed. "P-Please, sire, I do not wish to offend you. B-But I _am_ engaged to be married to another man—"

"Who?" he questioned shortly. She hesitated, not wanting her sweetheart to be hurt. "Alice, if you do not answer my questions I make sure your little family does not suffer any longer."

"M-Mathias Køhler…" Alice said shakily. "H-He is a knight of Kramned…"

King Ivan smiled a bit. "Good girl," he praised her. He got up and she followed, beginning to dress her Master. "We are going to Kramned tonight, where I will end this Mathias for his crimes against the Kingdom of Aissur."

"S-Sire, he has not committed any crimes!" she gasped.

Ivan scowled at her. "Watch your tone, girl," he warned. She looked down. "And yes, he has committed the heinous crime of stealing the woman I wish to wed." He touched her cheek and brushed his nose against hers. "But so that the King of Kramned does not get cross with my Kingdom, I will say he stole something very valuable to me." He touched her hip and went to kiss her.

"Y-Your Majesty," she breathed before his full lips touched hers. She closed her eyes, fearful of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The King announced to his castle staff that he planned to marry Alice. He also warned them that if they told anyone outside the castle about his engagement, that he would have them all executed. The staff prepared a room for Alice and she sat on the bed, brushing her waist-length golden hair. Ivan had told her all the positive things she would get out of marrying him. Her family would receive a large sum of gold and a manor in the town of St. Grebsretep. And Alice, herself, would live a lavish life, being constantly pampered and her every command being met. He also highlighted that she would be able to eat whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased, and that she was to gain the 'most satisfying lover on the planet of Thrae'. Yet here she was, sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, and crying to herself. She did not want to live an extravagant life, she would rather starve on the streets than marry the greedy King. Because it meant the death of Mathias.

/LATER/

Mathias had received a message from Alice that afternoon, telling him to meet her in the forest at the edge of Negahnepoc at ten in the evening. He tied his horse to a tree and held a beautiful bouquet of violets, Alice's favorite, pacing back and forth.

"Mathias!" a whisper came from the woods. He turned in time for Alice to attack him with a hug. He chuckled.

"Alice," he breathed, holding her close.

"I had to see you, I just had to," she told him, pulling away. "I could not go another day without seeing you, my love." She kissed him a bit, surprised when he pulled his head back. "W-What is it?"

"You were followed," he said quietly. Her heart skipped a beat.

"W-What makes you say that?" Alice whispered. Mathias kissed her and took her hand, slipping something cold into it. She looked down and gasped. In her hand there was a silver, heart-shaped locket. She kissed him and held onto it, starting to cry. He was about to ask why she was crying when there was the sound of a branch snapping from the forest, reminding him of the other presence.

"Who is there?!" he called, spinning around and pulling out his sword. He held Alice behind his back. "Stay behind me."

"Mathias…" she whimpered. He looked at her. "I love you…"

He smiled, then turned around as an arrow whizzed past his head. Alice squealed as she was torn away from her fiancé's grasp. "Alice!" he cried, turning slightly again, getting an arrow to the shoulder. She screamed as he stumbled, nearly falling. He winced and grabbed the arrow, pulling it out with a grunt. He lifted up his sword and looked up only to see the tip of a longsword blade in his face. He stood still, looking at the swords owner and narrowing his eyes. In front of Alice stood an obese, pale skinned man that he recognized as King Ivan of Aissur. "Your majesty," he greeted coldly.

"You are Mathias, then? The one my Alice has told me so much about?" the King smiled.

"_Your_ Alice?" Mathias growled.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she did not tell you? Alice has promised to take my hand in marriage!" he told him. Mathias looked at Alice, horrified. Alice was crying and shaking her head.

"Let her go!" Mathias ordered.

"Over my dead body," the King scoffed.

"Fine with me," he growled, jumping out of the way of the sword and putting up his own. Ivan swung his sword, blocked by Mathias'. The two of them swung and blocked and jabbed at each other, Ivan surprisingly light on his feet, managing to slice at Mathias a few times and knock him to the ground.

"Mathias!" Alice sobbed. Ivan pointed his sword at Mathias' face again. The King barely had a scratch on him while Mathias had cuts and gashes on his abdomen, arms, and face. A bit of blood trickled from his bleeding lip and his eye was swollen shut from being elbowed by Ivan.

"Any last words, Køhler?" Ivan said triumphantly.

Mathias panted, spitting out blood. "You…You may….have won….this battle," he gasped out, "b-but you will…_never_…win Alice's heart…" He looked at Alice, who was sobbing behind Ivan, and mouthed 'I love you'.

She mouthed it back. "Your highness…please," she whimpered. "Please I will marry you, I will do whatever you want! Just please do not kill him!" Ivan looked at her with a grin.

"Oh, Alice," he purred, moving away from Mathias to take Alice's hand. "You are going to marry me whether he is dead or alive."

"Please," she sobbed. "My father died in the war against Napaj, and my mother is very ill. Mathias is the only one who can take care of her and my two sisters, Alaina and Anna. Please, sire, Anna is an infant, and Alaina is only six, she cannot take care of my mother and the baby, please you cannot kill him…." The King's face softened and he relaxed his grip on the sword.

"I-I am so sorry, Alice," Ivan breathed. "I-I had no idea…" Alice gasped a bit for air. "Killing him would be the wrong thing to do, would it not?" She nodded, smiling sadly. He looked down at Mathias, then up at Alice again and smiled. "Then I will do what is best." Alice sighed with relief. In a flash, her face was splashed with blood as the King spun around, beheading Mathias with his sword.

There was silence for a moment as the King panted a bit from the physical activity and Alice stared at the headless body of her fiancé. His pale head was being held by the hair by Ivan, and blood dripped down from the severed neckline. She stared at the lifeless, glazed over navy blue eyes and fell to her knees. "No…" she whimpered. Ivan stood up straight and grinned. "Y-You said you were going to do what was best!"

"Alice, sometimes the best thing to do is the wrong thing," he told her with a chuckle. He handed the severed head to one of his guards. "We will put it on a stake outside the city, so the world knows that you are mine." He picked Alice up, as she was sobbing and limp, and carried her to his horse, riding back to his palace with her.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of doing nothing but laying in bed and crying, Alice stood up opened the door, immediately being bombarded by half a dozen maids, asking her if she wanted anything to eat or anything to drink. "Where is Ivan?" she asked, not caring how she addressed him.

"E-Eating dinner, my lady," one of the younger maids said. Alice thanked her and went down to the dining room, shocked by the great deal of food on the table. She walked through the door and knocked on the frame, trying not to look disgusted as the King tore off a huge bite from a turkey let.

"Ah! Alice, my love, come sit!" he said with his mouth full. She walked slowly over to the table and sat down in the chair to the right of his, as he was at the head of the table. She felt sick, staring out his plate which was piled high with food, and realized she had not eaten in three days. "Eat as much as you would like!" He handed her a plate and started piling food onto it. She took small bites, an idea stirring in her head. Ivan was shoveling food into his mouth, sauce and juices and wine dribbling down his chin and onto the napkin tied around his neck. As he licked his fingers clean, he blushed, realizing that Alice's gaze was on him. "O-Oh, excuse me, I am such a pig!"

As sickening as the whole thing was, she reached under the table and touched his leg, piling more food onto his plate. "No, love, I like to watch you eat like a pig, it makes you look so cute and happy. Plus, it makes you round and soft, and that makes you attractive," she lied with a convincing smirk. She kissed his cheek and his blush brightened. He grabbed his fork and knife and ate the entire plate of food, then another, then another until the food was gone, every platter left with nothing but crumbs, and every bowl empty. In addition to this, four bottles of wine were empty, forced into his bloated, aching stomach and fogging up his head.

Alice felt sick to her nearly empty stomach (Ivan had eaten her meal as well), but played with the straining buttons on his shirt. She could tell that his trousers were extremely tight as well, since he was struggling to breath and get in a comfortable position. She looked around to make sure no one could see them, then reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He immediately groaned out in relief, able to take a deep breath, which burst the buttons on his shirt open. She giggled, fake in every way except the actual sound, and rubbed his swollen gut. "Would you like some dessert?" she asked.

He hiccuped and groaned a bit, not able to hold back a thunderous belch. She smirked and called the cook to bring them as many desserts as possible. He came back with trays and trays stacked high with sweets. Ivan licked his lips, his mouth watering at the sight of fritters and crêpes, thick custards, darioles, marzipan, tarts, waffles and wafers, comfits, ice creams, cakes, ricotta, and cannoli. He tried to sit up to get to his food, but his stomach got in the way. He groaned as his stomach made a noise that could only be from hunger. Alice didn't understand, just a minute ago, Ivan had been moaning from stomach ache, now his belly wanted _more_? "I-I can barely move," he slurred. His stomach growled again and he whined. "I am so hungry…"

Alice raised an eyebrow and stood up, grabbing a tart and popping it into his mouth. He blushed, then closed his eyes in content and appreciation. She fed him every last dessert and, as she later learned from the cook, the last of nearly half a ton of food in one night. His stomach was rigid and pink from being stretched to its limits, but he seemed happy and his belly let out girgles as if to say it was happy too. As she rubbed his bloated tummy, he started drifting off to sleep. "Oh dear," she sighed. His eyes opened a bit to see what was wrong in wry concern. "I suppose…" She leaned in close to his ear, "you will not be able to have me in bed tonight~" She sighed and stood up straight, starting to saunter away to the Master bedroom. Ivan's eyes opened wide and he struggled to get up.

"A-Alice! Wait!" he called. "Someone help me up! I cannot move!" Servants hurried over to help the King up and he started waddling, stumbling around from all the alcohol intoxication. He followed her to his bedroom and closed the door. She got a bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet and pushed Ivan onto the bed, forcing the bottle into his mouth and forcing him to drink it. All of it. By the time the bottle was gone, Ivan was too drunk to function. "A-Alice…." He hiccuped.

"Master, may I ask you a favor?" Alice asked, pinching the King's chubby cheek.

"A-Anything…m-my love…." he slurred.

"Allow my family to stay at the castle. At least until my mother gets better!" she begged.

"Of course! Anything to make you happy," he smiled. His eyes rolled back and he fell onto the bed, immediately snoring.


	4. UPDATE

NOT A CHAPTER: UPDATE

Hey guys, Merry Christmas! I just want to apologize for not uploading any new chapters, I have been super busy at school and the holiday season isn't helping much. I also noticed that there aren't any comments, and encourage that to change. Please please PLEASE leave a comment on any chapter to let me know what you think! Do you like it? No? What do you think will happen next? Are you sucked into the story or is it boring? Thank you to everyone who has read so far and I will upload a new chapter ASAP!


End file.
